


Rigged Bullshit

by Starshearted (cthulhucorp)



Series: Overwatch Ficlets + Drabbles [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Gaming, Rage, its more like a, tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9373526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cthulhucorp/pseuds/Starshearted
Summary: Person A walking person B through how to play a video game and helping person B when they’re about to rage quit and in the end rage quitting themselves.





	

“Okay, so now ya' just gotta- Lucio wait- LUCIO-”

“Shit- Shit- NO!”

With a little bippity boop, the character on screen crashed to the ground, dead. Biting on his lip, Lucio smacked the controller onto the ground, letting out a huff.

“HAN, I CAN'T DO THIS!”

“Oh, c'mon you quitter, yes you can!”

“NO, I CAN'T!”

D.Va let out a little laugh, sitting up on her heels and plucking the little controller off the ground. “Let me try! I'm no noob like you!” at that, she clicked continue, sticking her tongue out at the DJ. “Let's do this!”

And thus began the rather quick downhill spiral of Hana Song. Nearly an hour had passed- And then another- And then another- Each and every one ending in a bippity boop and a death screen. Finally, at wits end, D.Va let out a blood curdling screech, waking Lucio from the nap he had decided to take, as she smashed the controller into the ground.

“THIS GAME IS RIGGED!”

“Han, i'm pretty sure they don't rig video games.”

“IT'S RIGGED! RIGGED, RIGGED, RIGGED!”

With a small laugh, Lucio rubbed his face. "It's okay Han."

"No it's not!" she yelled, crossing her arms and flicking her head back towards him with a pout. "It's not fair!"

Lucio paused for a second. He then rolled onto his side, patting his hand on the couch beside him. "C'mere." Hana gave no disagreement, removing herself from her position on the floor and crawling onto the couch beside Lucio. Without missing a beat he wrapped his arms around her, burying his head into her hair. "It's just a game, Han."

"A rigged game."

"Pfft- Yeah, a rigged game."

 


End file.
